Drawing the Raven
by Ash-Kosh
Summary: Cyborg bet that BB couldn't draw. Sadly for Raven, she needs to help him prove he can. Just a one-shot.


Hey ya'll! So this is my first Teen Titan fanfic, so I hope it's not too bad. Anyway, I'm a total BbRae fan and everything, so if your not, then you might not want to read this. Unless of course your bored and want to see some brand new bubbly girl's fanfic. Anyway, (I say 'anyway' a lot don't I?) I hope you all like it, and I guess… On with the story! Oh, and for reviews, flames are welcome. Just don't scorch me too bad! Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad pun. The story is from Raven's POV. Sorry if it's OOC.

_

* * *

Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

_ Azarath, Metrion Zinthos…_

_ Azarath, Metrion, Zin--_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Ugh. Why do people always knock when I'm meditating? It's like whomever it is plans to knock just when I get my peace and quiet. It better not be something important. Though it would be nice to step away from Happy's bubbly personality. I mean, really? How can anyone be so happy? Makes me gag.

_KNOCK KNOCK _

Apparently knocking also breaks my train of thought. Hmm… Strange. The person outside has an aura of desperation. It's not that strong, but it's definitely there.

"Come on, Rae! Open up! Pleeeeeease?"

Great. Beast Boy. I had hoped it was Starfire. She gives up knocking and leaves after a while. But sadly for me, Beast Boy doesn't. He could knock all day. He better not be doing one of his pranks. Last time I opened the door, a plate of his disgusting tofu flew in me face. Of course, he claimed it was an accident, so in that case, I guess me throwing him out the window after was in an accident, too.

"Rae, you know I won't leave. I can just turn into a fly on the wall, you know."

"I am fully aware of that Beast Boy. But, I can always just wrap you with black energy and smack you against the door. **Outside** my room." I shot back. These banters are getting old, although this is Beast Boy. He never seems to grow up.

"Come on. Pleeeease? It'll be really quick! Promise!"

"Promise?" I can't believe I'm giving in. At least hopefully he'll leave me alone. Hopefully. I slid the door open with my mind; I'm still in meditating position.

"Thanks Rae! So listen, Cyborg and me--"

"Cyborg and I," I corrected. "And the name's Raven. Not Rae, not Ravey, not Raves, and definitely not Rae-Rae. Oh, and what are you hiding behind your back?" His arms were stretched behind his back. It looks like he's holding something square shaped, and I doubt it's a book. And what's with the name? I've told him at least a million times!

"Cyborg and _I_," Beast Boy started, "made a bet. He didn't believe I could draw, and I told him I could, right? Okay, so he wanted to see my sketches. But the prob. is, I don't have any! So I need to have one to prove that I can draw."

"Okay… I'm following you so far. So I'm guessing you want me to draw something? Sorry BB—Uh, Beast Boy, I don't have any drawings that would fit your, um, expertise, and I don't draw." Did I just call him BB? Since when do I do that? It must be Cyborg rubbing off on me. Eww. That sounded wrong.

"No no no, I'm gonna draw something, or someone, and I want to draw someone. Cy said that I need a drawing by Sundown. I can't draw Cy, 'cause I'll look desperate. I can't draw Rob, or Star, because they're both out. Probably together. And since I don't want to draw myself, because drawing my reflection is pretty hard… I'm gonna draw you."

Whoa, whoa hold up. He wants to draw me? Make me his muse or something? I don't think so. "Sorry, Beast Boy. Just draw a picture of yourself."

"But you see, that's another problem. I have to draw still life. I have to draw something in the present, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm still not going to let you draw me. Now if you can excuse me, which you probably can't, but to bad, I'm going to go back to meditating. Just like I was doing before I was rudely interrupted." I closed my eyes, starting to go back into my trance, when I felt Beast Boy's hand cup my shoulder. "Don't make me lose my concentration, Beast Boy. You know what happens when I lose my focus. And I don't want it to happen to you." I really hate it when I lose my focus.

"You said you don't want to hurt me. Which means… Either you let your Caring, or Affection, or whatever kind of emotion like that come lose, or else you actually care about me!" He punched his fist in the air. I don't want to burst his little happy bubble, but…

"Beast Boy, the only reason I said that was because I don't want the team to have to bail me out of jail for murder." I said in my famous monotone.

"Oh." His ears drooped. I hope he didn't take it that badly. Wait, why should I care? He asked. Whatever.

"Look, how long would it take to draw me?" His ears pricked up. Stupid Affection emotion. When did she even come around? I don't like anyone, like, _like like, _but whatever.

"Well, uh, I don't know exactly, but probably not even two hours."

"Two hours? Fine. But it had better be a good drawing, because if it isn't, and you wasted my time for nothing…" My eyes started glowing white, to prove my point, and to make him squirm a little.

"Okay! Great! Let's start now!" He didn't seem that scared by my eyes anymore. He must be used to them. He grabbed my open palm on my knee, and I fell out of my cross-legged position onto the floor. "Ow…" I muttered. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice. He grabbed my hand so easily; he didn't even have to reach. He's gotten tall, like really tall because I was levitating.

He was dragging me to the common room, but I phased out of his grasp and landed on the couch. I heard his feet shuffle into the room, and he mumbled, "You coulda taken me with you." He plopped down on the table, despite manners, and put his easel in front of him. "Okay, Ms. Manufique, let's see you pose." Beast Boy spoke in an Italian accent. I just crossed my arms on my chest and sat straight up. "No no, like this." Beast Boy instructed. He leaned over to me, and started positioning my arms. He put one laying carelessly across my lap, and my other one under my chin. "Now smile. At least smirk!" I don't smile. Okay, fine. I do, sometimes. But never in front of Beast Boy. "Please?" He asked. "I can do the face. I can make you smile."

"Not gonna happen, Beast Boy."

He morphed into a little green kitten, and looked up at me with big eyes. I turned away, but not fast enough. I saw the face. Shoot.

"Fine! I'll do a stupid smirk." I gave in. But I won't next time.

"Great. Okay, now position your head like this…" He started to move me around again. I tilted my head this way, and jutted my hip out this way, and soon I felt like a clown. This had better be worth it. Suddenly, Beast Boy gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't move! Your in the perfect position!" Beast Boy had a grin stretched across his whole face. The sun is shining in my eyes through the window. How is this perfect?

"Beast Boy, the sun is hitting my face. How is this perfect? Do you want me to have yellow skin?" Now I'm not obsessed with my skin or anything, but I like my grayness.

"That's from your point of view. From where I'm sitting, I see a beautiful, slim, gray skinned figure, and the sun is hitting her just right, making her skin sparkle like diamonds." What did he just say? He doesn't mean that. He's just messing with me. Right?

"What did you say?" I blurted out, even though I had already thought about it two seconds ago.

"Well, I, uh, hehe, uh, mean it from a uh, literary point of view. Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Since when do you read literature?" I asked. I could see a dark blush pop on his cheeks, and I could sense one crawling up my neck. He didn't answer. Instead, he looked right over my shoulder. I heard a, "Uh hem," behind me. I turned around, losing my position, and saw Robin leaning against the counter, with Starfire clutching his arm. "Are we interrupting something?" Robin asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Uh, I'm an up and starting artist! And Raven is my, uh, muse."

"Call me a muse again and you won't have any arms to paint with." I hissed through my teeth, so only Beast Boy could hear.

"Oh, well, we're just gonna go get some Chinese food. You guys want anything?" Robin asked. Starfire smile faded, and asked, "What is a 'muse', friend Robin? It sounds like a kind of Earth food."

Robin chuckled, and said, "We'll just pick you guys up the usual. Come on, Star, I'll explain to you what a muse is in the car." They left the room, and Beast Boy let out a silent sigh.

Raven turned back around, and Beast Boy shrieked, "Rae! You ruined the position!" I think I'll have a little fun with him. He doesn't look like he's going to pick up his pencil anytime soon.

"Which position, Beast Boy? The one were my skin sparkled like diamonds? A literary saying of course." Beast Boy started scratching his neck. Something I know he does he was nervous.

"Uh, the-the one you were in before Robin came in." He stumbled.

"Oh! That one." I teased, and I twisted back into my old position. "Okay, I think this is good. Now we can see how good of a drawer you are. Is this position good?" Little sweat droplets started appearing on his forehead. Jackpot. "It isn't good, is it? Ugh. I'll never get it right." I sniffed, faking emotion.

"Oh no! It's great! Let me get my pencil, and we can start!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grabbing his pencil and shoving it on his paper.

"Finally, I can't wait till your done so I can go meditate." I told him, my voice dropping back to my normal monotone. I can feel a wave of confusion hit him. He must be wondering why I was so into this and now I'm not. Ah. The glory of being an empath. For once.

Half an hour passed. Then an hour. Then another hour. I thought he said "not even two hours." Yeah, right. I'm just sitting here, Beast Boy not uttering a single word. For once, he's quiet. He's actually concentrating. Then, he jumped up into the air, punched up his fist, and yelled, " I'm done! Yeah! Finally!"

"How's it look?" I asked. His smile stayed on his face. He picked up the easel, and turned it around to face me. I gasped. It's amazing! He drew from just below my neckline up to the top of my head. And everything just fell into place. It looks like my reflection.

"Wow, Be-Beast Boy, it's a-amazing!" I stuttered. I usually don't compliment, but this is, wow.

"Now I can go show Cy! Thanks Rae!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran out of the room. Cyborg had better like it. I had to stay in a bone aching position for hours.

"_But it wasn't that bad, not with Beast Boy, right?" _Knowledge asked in my head. Great. She's siding with Affection. Just great.

"Whatever. I just hope I don't have to do it again. Now please shut up. I'm about to meditate, so I'll see you in a bit." I told them out loud. I glided to my room, and closed the door behind me. Once back in my cross-legged position, I started to chant.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

_ Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_

_ Azarath, Metrion, Zin--_

KNOCK KNOCK

Oh come on! Can I never meditate?! That better not be who I think it is.

"Uh, Rae? Cy really liked the picture, but he wants to watch me draw, so he knows I didn't cheat. So, I, uh, kinda need you again." I heard behind my door. No way. I am not doing this again.

"Please Rae? It'll be quick! Promise!"

Promise? Promise?! That's what he said last time! "No way! Draw Starfire!" I yelled from my room. I really need to meditate.

_BBBBZZZZZZZZZ _

Please tell me that's not what I think it is. Suddenly a green fly landed on my lap. It instantly turned into a green kitten on my lap, and did the 'face'. I looked away just in time. The kitten jumped of me and turned into none other than Beast Boy.

"Come on Rae! Please?" Beast Boy pleaded. He then pounced on me, knocking me out of my position, and I looked up to see a kitten pleading in my face. Doing, 'The Face'. Again. Crap.


End file.
